His Client
by The TimeMachine
Summary: Freddie's a psychiatrist, and he's never had problems with his clients. Until now. SEDDIE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm bored. So I wrote this. **

**Summary: Freddie's a psychiatrist, and he's never had problems with his clients. Until now. SEDDIE! :D**

FPOV:

I was a psychiatrist. One of the best in Seattle. Everybody in the nation asked me to work in their businesses. But I decided to stay in Seattle. I decided to stay in the place I grew up in. Clients came in and out, saying the craziest of things, but I never had nightmares about it. I never felt uncomfortable or scared. I loved my job. I loved what I did. But it's not the first thing I loved. Something else was. But that's in the past. And it's gone. Or so I thought.

"Dr. Benson? Are you ready for your new client?" Jackie yelled.

"Yes, Jackie. Send her in." I say, reviewing the file of this client.

In walked a slim lady, dressed in a short skirt and a buttoned blouse. One look at her and you'd think she was utterly normal. Her hair, beautifully blonde, was tied back in a ponytail. She slowly strides to her seat, and gracefully sat down.

"Hello, Mrs.…" I start, fumbling for the papers on the file.

"Mrs. Roslyn." She replies, and twiddles with her thumbs.

"Ah. Well, Mrs. Roslyn, good morning. Why do you visit me?" I ask, ready to get going.

"Um…" she starts, nervous. She takes a deep breath. "I-I'm going to talk about m-my childhood."

"Okay, well, you may start…"

She clears her throat. "You see, I'm getting married soon, and I really just want to clear my mind before-"

"Um," I glance to find the lady's first name, "Selena? You don't need to tell me why you are here. I'm going to help you conquer your past, so you can live on with your life. Okay?"

Selena nodded. She opened her mouth, and started again.

"My real name is Samantha." She says hoarsely.

I freeze.

"Samantha?" I say, and my voice comes out clean and nonchalant, whereas inside I could barely breathe.

"Yes."

I nod and clear my throat. She can't be _the _Samantha. She moved. Fifteen years ago. As I flood my mind with these thoughts, my breathing slowly returns, and I convince myself she isn't who I think she is. I nod for her to continue, and she does.

The session is over, and I slump back in my chair, relieved as soon as the slender figure disappears out of my office.

"Is everything okay, Freddie?" Jackie asks, as she comes in and sits in the same chair Samantha sat on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… tired, that's all." I reply, and Jackie nods.

"Well, I'm closing up. You coming?" she asks, standing back up.

I nod and stand, following closely behind as she locks all the doors.

I walk to my apartment, sluggishly closing the door behind me when I step inside. I yawn, and I shrug off my coat. It lands like a heap on the floor. I rub my eyes, heavy with sleep. I find my bed, and I collapse on it, drifting to sleep instantly.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Samantha! Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sings, as they gather around a small little girl, her shiny blond hair flops side to side, giggling, as they bring a cake in front of her. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." an old lady says, kissing the blonde's forehead. The blonde grins, her two front teeth missing. Then suddenly, the door barges open, and a crazed mid-twenties lady steps inside, running to the blonde, and yanking her up. The old lady, wide-eyed, is frozen in shock, but quickly reacts and grabs the blonde's free arm. The blonde is howling in pain now, as she is thrust from side to side, as the women struggle to fight for the girl. _

"_Stop!" the old lady yells, "Don't do this to her! You are hurting her!"_

"_She's my daughter! I deserve to have her!" the younger woman shouts, getting a better grip, and yanking hard. _

_The old lady falls over the table, sending cups and plates scattering everywhere, and the blonde collapses in the mid-twenties lady's arms. The crazed woman flees, knocking dazed children down in the process. She swings the door open, and runs off, leaving the old lady behind._

"_No!" the old lady screams over and over again. But it's too late. The little blonde is gone._

I wake with a start. I'm panting, gasping for breath. Sweat slides down my forehead. When I gather my breath, and look at the clock. It read three o' clock in the morning. I sigh and fall back, silently praying to not have the same dream again. I doze off, and thankfully, I didn't have the same dream.

**A/N: Pleaaassseee review! It makes my day! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

FPOV:

"Hey, boss. How's it going?" Jackie says, as she enters the office, a mug of coffee in hand.

"Alright. When is Samantha's appointment again?" I ask, taking the mug.

"Freddie, I told you for the millionth time, she will be here at four. Okay?" Jackie replies, annoyed.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly, taking a sip.

Jackie humphs in response, and shuts the door quickly behind her.

I stare at the clock. It read two o' clock. _I can't wait any longer, _I think.

"Are you ready for Mr. Muñoz?" Jackie yells from her desk.

"Sure," I reply, and a chubby man walks in, already shaking in fear.

I smile. "I'm not gonna bite," I tell him and he nods, but doesn't sit down.

I sigh. It's going to be a long day.

()()()()

"Samantha is here!" Jackie yells, and I quickly straighten, throwing the newspaper I was reading aside.

"Send her in!" I yell, and the door opens.

Again, the same slender figure stands before me, now in sweats and a regular t-shirt. She looks nervous, like she just woke up from a nightmare.

"You can sit," I say, motioning the seat in front of me.

She nods, and gracefully sits down.

"You look like you woke from a nightmare," I mention, and she freezes.

"I did." she replies shakily.

I find myself leaning into her, looking at her face closely.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I ask, and she stays silent.

"Well?"

She looks down.

I raise my eyebrows expectantly, but she continues to stay silent.

I sigh. "Look, we're not gonna make any progress if you don't tell me everything."

Her gaze lifts, and I notice her eyes are watering.

"It would hurt you- if you knew everything." she whispers.

I frown.

"Hurt? What do you mean by that?" I ask, curious and nervous at the same time.

"Nothing," she mumbles, and stands up.

"Wait," I say, grabbing her wrist.

She snaps her hand back, and I stumble. She was strong.

Strong.

Vivid memories of my past, of my favorite bully, flood my brain, almost making my knees buckle.

Samantha, she's opening the door and leaving now, tears streaming her face.

I force my haunting memories back to where they belong, so I can finally think straight again.

The door is shut, and I'm left alone.

I have to figure out this woman.

Or I'll fall apart.

**A/N: Pleassseee review! Thanks to all the previous reviews! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner! I've been busy with school and such, but I promise I will update soon! For now, here's chapter 3! Hope you love! And remember, review! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. If I did, Seddie would've already happened years ago...(;**

* * *

FPOV

Weeks pass. She never comes to her scheduled appointments. I go through the days like a zombie, trying to decode what she said to me the last time I saw her. Jackie asks if I'm okay and I always nod, and give a fake smile. But inside I'm frantically searching for ways to see her again.

()()()()

"Goodnight, Jackie," I call out when Jackie says she's going home.

I shuffle my papers neatly in my desk, as I hear Jackie leaving, the engine of her car humming as she drives away. I stand to leave, when I hear the door open.

"Jackie? Is that you?" I ask, nervous.

And then she's there. The same slender figure I've missed, standing in the doorway.

"Samantha," I breathe, and she nods.

She swiftly sits down in her same old chair, and looks at me.

Finally, after a long period of silence she asks, "Is it too late to have a session?"

()()()()

"Alright," I start, sitting down, "You've got to explain what happened last time you visited."

She nods, and clears her throat.

"That night, I had a nightmare," she says, avoiding my gaze.

"Right, we established that," I say, nodding.

"Do you want me finish or not?" she says harshly, and I find myself smiling.

"What?" she hisses, clearly mad I think this is funny.

"Nothing, you just remind me of this girl…" I say smiling. My smile drops, and I look at the floor.

The anger in her face disappears, and she's back to her original self, quiet and guarded.

I clear my throat, and after a short pause, she continues.

"That nightmare, it was about this boy I liked," she says, choking on the last part.

She's nervous now, because she's back to twiddling with her thumbs. She takes a deep breath, and starts again.

"He was a nice, smart, and handsome, but he never noticed me. He loved my best friend." she says, and pain ripples through her face.

I frown. The story, it seemed so familiar. She looks at me and I nod for her to continue.

"Anyway, it's the wedding of my best friend, and the boy…" she stops twiddling with her thumbs, and looks up.

She looks at me expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"Um, could you describe the guy a little more?" I ask, and she flinches.

"That's all I can say," she mumbles, and gets up.

I don't grab her now, and she's at the door. She starts to open it when I say, "You'll be back, right?"

She turns and looks at me straight on.

"I don't know, it depends," she replies after a while.

"Depends on what?" I say, but I'm already alone.

I frown. I can't let her go again. I grab my coat, my keys, and I'm out the door, into my car.

The black Audi shines in the street lights as I climb in and turn on the engine. It purrs quietly, and I look for the blonde girl. She's climbing into a red '69 Corvette. I smile. She has a good taste in cars, a tribute most girls don't have. She driving away now, and I slowly follow her, careful to not look too obvious. My mind screams at me that my actions are crazy, and that I'm a creep for following her, but I can't help it. I need to figure out who she is.

As I'm driving along the road, I can't get off my mind what she said to me the last time we met.

"It would hurt you- if you knew everything."

I try to shake it off but I can't. What if she's right? What if what I find out hurts me?

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I mutter to myself, as I follow the Corvette closely behind.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Spring Break! I got off a little early and decided to update… Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own iCarly! Seddie would've already happened if I did! XD**

**

* * *

**

FPOV:

We're in an unfamiliar street now, and I'm regretting following her. What if she catches me and never returns to the sessions? What if what she said is true?

The Corvette stops and turns into a small, shabby house. I frown. _There is no possible way she lives here_, I think. She steps out of the car and turns, staring into the sky. She shakes her head and walks inside the house. I notice there isn't another car in the driveway. They share a car? That explains why the car seems like it's something a guy would drive.

I find myself getting out my own car and stepping into the night. It's kind of chilly, fitting for my stalking self. I walk to her house, peeking into the window. What I'm I doing? I'm such a creep! She's sitting down into a couch, turning the TV on. She flips through channels, and turns the TV off. She stands up and sighs.

"What I'm I going to do?" she asks herself. "I mean, my flight, it's scheduled for two days and there's plenty of things I need to say," she's pacing now, rubbing her temples.

Fear creeps into my chest, squeezing the air out of me. She's leaving? If I can barely stand her being gone for a couple of days, what will I do if she leaves… forever?

No. I won't let her leave. Especially if she's got things to say. In the heat of the moment, I'm walking to her door, knocking.

She's opening the door now, and I'm snapping back from my trance. I'm frozen, as she sees me, her eyes widening.

()()()()

"What are you doing here?" she breathes.

I gulp. "You- you've got some things to say?" I studder, and she just stares.

After a long time, she winces, and says, "Yes, I do. I have lots of things to say."

I'm feeling nauseous, sick to my stomach.

"And what about your fiancé?" I ask, nervous he'll step in at any moment.

Samantha looks down.

"He's not real."

"What?" I say shocked. Then anger steps in. She lied to me. I'm practically falling apart for her and she _lied _to me? And then I realize something. If she's not engaged, that means-

"Samantha, what's your _real_ last name?" I say, anger boiling in my blood.

She winces, and looks down. Her face is drained, and she looks as if what she will say will kill her.

"Puckett." she replies, and I gasp.

No. It can't be.

* * *

**A/N: Da da da daaaaa! Cliff hanger! Sorry! Will update soon through! Happy Spring Break! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I felt so mean about leaving you hanging, that I decided to give you a little taste of Seddie goodness! Please don't forget to review! :p**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own iCarly! This would've already been an epic movie if I did! ;D**

**

* * *

**FPOV:

"Puckett? Samantha Puckett?" I choke out.

She doesn't look at me. She nods.

The wind is knocked out of me. The memories, the painful memories, break loose drowning me with scenes of her and me.

The day I met her, the day she gave me my first wedgie, the first time I saw her smile, the day we… kissed.

They all swirl around my brain, the pain in my chest growing.

I see Sam, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You- you've got to go…" she murmurs.

And I see her face. Pain etched clearly on it, her eyes screaming for help. I can't leave now. It's my job as a psychiatrist. It's my job to not let emotions interfere. Because when my heart screamed for me to run, to avoid the pain, my brain yelled at me to stay put, and finish my job.

"No," I say, my voice drained. "We need to finish what we started fifteen years ago."

"I can't." she whispers, grimacing.

"Yes you can." I say, "I'll help you."

()()()()

We sit across from each other in the small dining room table.

She's sipping on coffee, avoiding my gaze, and for the first time, I avoid her gaze too.

Neither of us speaks.

Then I break the silence.

"Why? Why did you use me?"

She looks up.

"What are you talking about? It was _you _that used me!" she yells, the pain and anger in her face mixing together.

I frown.

She continues.

"No matter what I did, no matter what I said, she always beat me. You loved her more." she whispers.

"Who's _she_?" I ask, unfamiliar with who she was talking about.

"Carly."

I narrow my eyes. Carly? What Carly. And then it hit me. Carly Shay.

Random moments of Carly pop into my head. The bubbly brunette girl, who everyone thought was an angel. That is, because they never met her.

And then I remember the yelling, the insults she screamed at the top of her lungs when I broke up with her in the tenth grade. I never talked to her since. And she never came talking to me ever again.

That was the year iCarly, our old web show, shut down. Carly didn't want to continue it anymore. Cheerleading and sleeping in guy's cars was more important. Carly then also dumped Sam, and actually turned on her, with Wendy, head cheerleading captain, and bullied her for the rest of the year. Then Sam moved. And I've never seen her since. Until now.

"I never liked her," I say quickly.

Sam widens her eyes.

"You didn't?"

I shake my head.

"No. I couldn't. Because I loved you."

**

* * *

**

A/N: There I go again. Sorry! :) So, what do

_**you **_**want to happen? **

**Please review! **

**And also, I might not be home for a couple of days, and I don't think we'll have internet where we are going! **

**S****o don't expect a speedy update! Review, though! Love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I FINALLY upload the new chapter to my story, _His Client_. I promise, through, I will try my very hardest to get one in soon, especially after _this _ending.**

**Anyways, happy reading, hope you love!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly. If I did, iOMG would be tommorrow. ;D (Btw, I CANNOT WAIT for iOMG! *Seddie fangirl squeal* XD)**

* * *

FPOV:

Sam's eyes widen.

"No," she says sharply, standing up. "You liar!" she screams, her cheeks flushing with anger.

Now I stand. "Sam, I'm _not _lying!" I say defensively.

She shakes her head.

"Yes, yes you are!" she hisses, meeting me face to face.

And that's when all the years of putting up with Sam kicks in.

I don't shrivel up from a confrontation anymore; now, I rise up my chest, and fight back.

This takes her by surprise, and she frowns.

"I'm leaving," she huffs, and turns to walk away.

But I grab her wrist, and she pulls it back sharply, hoping to do the same thing back at the office, and walk away.

But I just tighten my grip, and pull her back.

Her eyes widen even more, at my amazing strength.

"I-I joined a gym when we were in the ninth grade," I explain quietly, "I never stopped going since then."

Sam eyebrows rise, as if she figured out the answer of something.

"That's why you were so bulky," she whispers so I could barely hear, "when we…"

"Kissed." we say together, and then, out of nowhere, something surged between us.

It felt like when we both had our first kiss, with each other.

You can't say it was magical, because it wasn't. It was more like everything felt…normal.

The craziness in our lives disappeared. Her crazy, half-dunk mother, and the random drop ins of her father at her apartment.

Then there was my over protective mother who, even if it was out of love, practically ruined my life. And there was also the grief of my father, who died in war when I was five.

That same normalness swept between us, like so long ago.

She wasn't screaming anymore, and I wasn't on the verge of walking out the door.

We stood there, in utter silence, until I spoke.

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that," I whisper.

"You're lying, I know, Benson, you-"she didn't finish.

Because I kissed her.

()()()()

We stood there, kissing for five whole seconds.

When we broke apart, Sam stood there, motionless.

We stared, trying to find answers from each other's eyes.

And that's when she kissed me again.

I was surprised. Sam- rigid, hard, Sam, was making the first move.

But she did.

And I don't regret it.

When we broke apart for the second time, she spoke.

"I believe you now," she breathes.

"Good," I say, picking her up, bridal style.

She laughs, and it makes my heart swell.

I lay her on the couch, sitting so where her head's in my lap.

I smiles warmly, and I feel myself grinning stupidly.

She giggles, and I chuckle.

We spend hours talking, catching up in our lives. Next thing you know, Sam's wrapped in my arms, fast asleep.

I grin, rest my chin on her head, and fall asleep as well.

()()()()

The next day, I wake to find myself alone in the couch.

"Sam?" I call out, yawning.

I stretch and get up.

I sniff the air. There was no scent of food, the only reason Sam would get up this early.

"Sam?" I call out again.

No answer. "Hello?"

Silence.

I walk through the hallways, calling her name.

Soon, calling switched to shouting, and I stand there, screaming her name.

Because I've lost her again.

She's run away.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review! XD Also, make sure to watch the promo of iOMG on youtube if you haven't already... (Like me, who went to watch it as soon as she saw the commercial for the first time..) **

**:D Lots of love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter is very special… for lots of reasons… I really hope you like! (: Anyway, please, don't forget to review! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own iCarly… because really, if I DID, do you really think I'd be putting up iOMG this late? Nooo… It would've prob. been in the second season, right after iKiss… XD**

* * *

FPOV:

And then I saw it.

A small envelope on the coffee table, with _Freddie _scrawled on it in Sam's handwriting.

I frown, and walk towards it, picking it up immediately. I rip it open, and a small receipt to a gas station flies out.

I pick it up, and turn it over, to find more of Sam's messy handwriting.

* * *

_Freddie,_

_I'd tell you I'm sorry, but I'd be lying. I can't do this. You know me; I can't fall back in love in a night. Especially after fifteen years of crying and hating Carly over you. I just can't go back. I know you won't forgive me, so I won't bother with a sorry. It's not my thing anyway. I'm leaving Seattle first thing this morning, so the good-bye isn't painful. I won't tell you where I'm going, because you'll surely follow me. Don't bother calling Carly, I didn't tell her I'm leaving. Why would I anyway? I know you're thinking of me as a coward, for running away, but that's my specialty; running away. Thanks for trying to fix me. I'll make sure to think of that when I board my plane. _

_-Sam _

* * *

And I just stood there, tears streaming down my cheeks.

But then I grit my teeth, and grab the keys of my car.

You're not running away this time, Puckett, not this time.

()()()()

SPOV:

My luggage lands with a thud as it hits the airport floor. I grimace. I throw a random twenty dollar bill at the cab driver, and he responds with a nasty, "Hey, watch it, girl!"

I narrow my eyes. "I'm not a girl," I hiss.

The cab driver gulps in fear.

"Um, sorry, Miss- Lady-umm…" he stutters.

"Whatever," I mumble, walking away.

The cab driver says nothing; instead, he drives off quickly.

_Smart man_, I think, as I make my way through the Seattle airport.

I grimace again, as the sounds of the bustling people engulf me.

I quickly walk towards the ticket lady, who smiles at me with the most fakest smile I've ever seen.

Fake smiles.

Carly's smile pops into my brain, different scenarios when her smile would fix anything.

Her smile, that won Freddie over…

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you okay?" The ticket lady says in a worried tone, but still smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"But, ma'am, you were crying, and I," the lady stars again, but I cut her off.

"I'm fine," I hiss, angry.

The lady quickly nods her head, realizing not to push the topic anymore, especially with me.

"So, I want a ticket for a flight to New York," I say after a while, handing my passport over to her.

She smiles again.

"Going on vacation?" she says, as she types things in the computer.

"Not exactly," I say, looking at the floor.

"So, you're running away from something… or some_one_." she says, easily.

I keep looking at the floor.

"Okay! All set! It'll be seven hundred forty-one dollars," she says cheerfully.

I quickly give her the money and head out, when her voice stops me.

"Um, ma'am?"

I turn around, and face her.

"Yes?"

"You can't run away from the past. Whoever you're running away from, their memories will haunt you forever… Trust me. I've been through it," she says finally.

I grimace.

"But, I'm still going to try," I mumble, walking away from the lady as fast as I can.

()()()()

FPOV:

My car is going ten miles faster than the speed limit, but I don't care. I have to hurry; I have to get there before she leaves.

Then the unfathomable happens.

A traffic jam that goes on for a mile occurs.

"NO!" I yell, hitting the wheel.

And I open the door, my sneakers hitting pavement.

I'm running now, pass cars and yelling citizens.

Because for once in my life, time isn't on my side anymore.

()()()()

SPOV:

"Fifteen minutes 'till the plane leaving for New York is boarded," a man says over the intercom.

I smile.

Fifteen minutes.

Fifteen more minutes 'till freedom.

And then guilt hits me.

How must Freddie been coping?

I imagine him crying now, angry and sad.

I shut my eyes closed.

No. I can't feel guilt, because if I do, I'll turn back.

And turning back would kill me.

* * *

**A/N: So yes, I do admit this one was pretty fast, especially since I bounced off from Sam to Freddie, and back to Sam in a flash. But it the speed made it more intense, ya know? Anyways, review, and don't forget to read the next chapter! (: Lots of love! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So heyyy, I wrote some'more! XD Please read, and REMEMBER: ….review! (:**

* * *

FPOV:

My mind speeds through all the airports in Seattle, looking for the one Sam will go to leave. I'm getting frustrated when I notice a sign; it read, _Airport: Left. _I grin. Thank you, God.

"Almost there," I breathe, rounding the corner and picking up speed.

()()()()

SPOV:

"The plane for New York is now boarding. Please walk to tunnel B in section A of the airport. Thank you!" the man says cheerfully from the intercom.

"It's about time," I mutter, as I pick up my bags.

I walk towards the little map of the airport, and skim through it, only finding that tunnel B was all the way on the other half of the airport.

"Great," I mumble.

I start to walk, as rushing people bump into me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yell, frowning.

The people don't look up.

Once, a lady did, only to give me the finger and rush away, hasty.

I yelled after her, but she ran out of hearing distance.

"Stupid Seattle people," I hiss under my breath.

I find another little map, finding out that I'm already halfway there.

I smile, and pick up the pace, as I stumble against other speeding passengers.

()()()()

FPOV:

I stand at the airport's entrance, feeling proud. I've found her, and she's not getting away.

I open the doors, and the loud buzzing of the people surrounds me.

I quickly walk to a ticket lady, already smiling one of my charming smiles.

"Hello, ma'am. Aren't you looking nice today?" I say sweetly.

The lady blushes.

"Why, thank you, sir." she gushes, smiling.

"Ma'am, could I ask for a favor?" I ask, grinning.

She blushes again and nods.

"I'm looking for a short, blonde, girl," I say.

The lady stops blushing and stares at me, gradually smiling.

"So, you've found her, eh?" she chuckles.

I frown.

"Um, I don't understand…"

The lady grins.

"You're the one she's running away from… But why? Such a handsome, young boy…"

"You know where she's at?" I say quickly, my heart speeding.

"Why of course!" she says, laughing.

"Tell me where she is. Tell ME!" I demand.

"Alright, alright!" she says, backing away, her hands in the air.

"Well…?"

The lady types things in the computer.

"The girl, her name's Samantha Puckett?" the lady asks.

"Yes," I say, rubbing my chest at the sudden pain.

"Alright, she's supposed to be in tunnel B, boarding the plane for New York." she says finally.

"Thanks!" I yell, already running to tunnel B.

"You're welcome, honey!" she yells back, as I start to run faster.

I'm running towards where the lady says, when I tackle someone to the floor.

Luggage bags are strewn everywhere, and I'm knocked out of breath.

"Sorry," I breathe, gasping for air.

The figure freezes.

"Um, are you alright?" I say, touching the person's shoulder.

They finch, and lean in to get a better view of the face.

And I find wavy brunette hair, perky red lips, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Carly?" I say, frowning.

"Hey Freddie," she smiles sheepishly, looking at the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, betcha you didn't see **_**that **_**coming? lol. (: Carly's appearance IS important in the story though, TRUST ME. So don't fret! And any Creddie people, DON'T get your hopes up! :D Review people! Lots of love! ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: FINALLY. I write again! XD R/R, people! ;3**

* * *

FPOV:

"Carly, wha-what are you _doing_ here?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting.

Carly continues to stare at the floor.

Finally, she speaks.

"I-I was fleeing, Freddie…" she says quietly.

I raise my eyebrows now, shocked.

"Fleeing from what?"

"From you," Carly mumbles.

Oh, no. I sigh heavily.

"Carly, don't say that…" I start, but Carly cuts me off.

"Freddie, my feelings never changed about you, maybe we fought, but after that I felt guilty and realized I needed you," she says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I try to shrug it off, but her grip tightens and she leans in to kiss me.

As soon as her lips touched mine, something incredibly weird happened.

Me, Freddie Benson, had waited his whole teenage life for this, and somehow, I really wanted to pull away from her.

I mean, I'll admit, Carly still looks beautiful, like she did ten years ago, but still, my heart didn't skip a beat like it did when I just hear Sam's _name_.

I pull away instantly, making Carly frown.

"Why'd you pull away, Freddie?" she asks, her voice shaking a bit.

"Carly… I love Sam. I love Samantha Puckett." I say firmly, not hesitating a bit.

Carly's face drops.

"I know you do. It's in your eyes. You really fell for her…" she mutters.

I nod awkwardly.

"I kinda got to find her; actually, did you see her by any chance?" I say, changing the subject quickly.

Carly frowns.

"No… Why? Did she…" she stops and shakes her head. "She was afraid, wasn't she?"

I nod.

We stand there for a second in silence.

"Well, I'll help you find her," Carly offers.

"Thanks," I say, already turning to leave.

I hear Carly's heels clunking behind me.

"So, where to?" Carly says, already next to me.

"Tunnel B." I say, my heart beating fast.

()()()()

SPOV:

I'm about to get into Tunnel B when this huge mass of people get in my way.

"Ugh! Move, people!" I groan, eager to hurry up and leave Seattle.

But the crowd doesn't move.

Finally, the people starts to clear up, and I'm on my way in the tunnel, when a familiar voice stops me.

"Sam! Sam!"

I know the voice instantly.

Freddie.

I wince, but keep on walking.

I just need to get into the plane, I assure myself.

And then I'm home free.

()()()()

FPOV:

I see the gold curls still moving, getting deeper into the tunnel.

"SAM!" I yell, praying to God that it is her.

The blonde stops for a second and I catch a glimpse of the face, recognizing her immediately.

I start to run, pushing people down, to the side, and out of my way. I even get sidetracked and lose sight of Carly.

"SAAMM!" I scream.

I push myself to go faster.

And finally, I'm there, at the heels of her feet.

"Sam," I breathe, and I catch my breath.

She finally turns around, her golden curls smacking me in the face.

I get a whiff of her shampoo, smelling like strawberries.

I sigh in satisfaction, as I finally grab her into a hug.

She scrambles, and fights me off.

"NO." she hisses.

I frown.

"Sam?" I whisper.

She closes her eyes, and sucks in air.

"Why can't you leave me alone, Benson?"

I find myself grinning.

"Because I love you, Samantha Puckett."

She looks up to me.

"No you don't," she argues.

"Yes he does, trust me," a voice from behind counters.

We both turn to find Carly, out of breath, gasping for air.

Sam looks perplexed, her eyes widening.

"Carly?" she says in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, I am here. I am here to say you need to stop running and just love Freddie," she says firmly.

Sam stands there frozen in place, still shocked.

But that doesn't last long.

Her facial expressions quickly change from stunned to anger.

She frowns, and her icy glare looks like she would kill.

I widen my eyes.

This is about to get ugly.

()()()()

* * *

**A/N: Da da da daaaa! What will happen next? Please review! Happy Summer! :3**


End file.
